Pyrrhic Victory
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Dib finally did it, he saved the world from Zim, too bad no one else saw it that way.


_**Pyrrhic Victory.**_

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Dib finally did it, he saved the world from Zim, too bad no one else saw it that way._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, that's property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nick, simple as that._**

 ** _Author Notes: This idea is yet another result of my mind taking a turn to the abyss, where twisted ideas and dark plot reign supreme, so if you're a Dib fan, then be warned, his fate will not be kind._**

* * *

 _"It's finally over."_

The rain crashed down onto them both.

Zim laying motionless in his front door, his robot minion ran away crying at the gory sight.

Dib couldn't help but smirk, feeling that by carrying out this act, all his worries went away.

"I told you Zim." The boy muttered victoriously over the corpse of his hated enemy. "I _**am**_ the sole protector of Earth!"

The Irken didn't reply back, he couldn't.

He was dead, unable to protect himself against a bullet at such a close range.

"Ironic, all the advance technology you had at your disposal and yet you _couldn't_ save yourself from a weapon a thousand times more primitive than anything in your backpack.

Dib held the gun in his hand, caressing it mildly as if giving it a reward for a job well done.

Zim was bleeding, which was understandable since he couldn't dodge the bullet, he was morbidly fascinated by what he had done, unlike human blood which was dark red, Irken blood in contrast was a clearish pink, the sight was reminiscent of a waterfall, it just kept coming and coming out of what he could only assume was the alien's Squeedly Spooch.

"Guess you mighty Irkens are no match for us humans." Dib said with heavy sarcasm.

He carelessly removed the Invader's wig, exposing his bald head as well as his antennae coming out of his skull, the young paranormal investigator looked at those fake eyes.

"Guess you won't be needing these anymore."

Dib knew from experience that the people around him wouldn't take him seriously unless the evidence was 100% true so if he left even one thing of Zim's disguise on, there would be scepticism or worse, he would be labelled as crazy.

He hated being called that.

But before Dib could take the contacts off, he heard a gun being loaded.

And it wasn't his.

 _ **"Stop right there!"**_ A voice ordered _**"Step away from the body!"**_

More guns were being loaded.

The boy turned around to be meet with several cop cars, he was surrounded by so many officers.

All pointing their weapons at him.

"Officers! This isn't what it seems!"

"Drop your gun!" the Chief yells out "We don't want any moooooooooooooooooooooore deaths tonight!"

"He did it!" Gir cried out "He's the one that gave my master an owie!

"There, there tiny green doggy." A female officer said caressing the S.I.R Unit gently "We'll take this creep down."

Dib couldn't believe it what was happening, in a strange twist, Zim's robot minion had apparently rounded up the police to stop _**him**_ , the sole protector of Earth!"

He should be praised for saving the planet, not being looked down like a common cutthroat for ending the life of the perpetrator who wanted nothing short of causing _**genocide**_ upon the human race.

Yes, killing was never the answer to anything but this was a war for the planet, so he figured that there is always an exception to the rule and in the end; one death would've saved millions of lives.

Neighbors from the cul-de-sac were coming out of their homes to see what the commotion was all about.

And from there, it just got worse.

The tumour lady as Zim nastily used to call his neighbor gasped in horror at the sight of the green kid's body lying in the ground, his head smashed to the ground due to the impact that was caused thanks to the bullet.

A legless old man also watched the sight with sheer terror.

In fact several of Zim's neighbors were mumbling, they had heard from the disguised Invader about how Dib was the kis who kept calling him an alien, ironically this earned him sympathy from the humans he wanted to enslave.

Thinking back to the fiasco with the saucer enthusiasts, for once Zim thought ahead and believed that should the day come, his neighbors would naively come to his aid by giving them sob stories about his skool life.

Zim who was ever one for melodramatics, oversold his performance.

But it still worked.

"Hey!" One fat man yells out "That's the jerky kid who's been bullying the green kid!"

"Always calling him an alien because of his skin condition!" The Tumor lady said afterwards.

"What did he do?"

"Is that blood?"

"He _**killed**_ Zim!"

"My god!"

 _ **"Murderer!"**_

"No!" Dib yelled out horrified, lifting his arms widely to get the crowds attention "I am not a murderer! I just saved us all from the alien! I'm a _**hero**_!"

Unfortunately such an action made him look even more unstable.

"He's clearly delusional." One cop told the chief "What do we do?"

"Negotiate, we don't want any more casualties tonight."

"Understood."

The chief of police spoke from his megaphone _ **"Listen kid, no one else needs to get hurt, just put down the gun and come quietly with us and I promise you everything will be all right."**_

Dib knew his only way out was to prove to them all that he didn't kill another human, that he had saved their species and world, so in his desperation to get out of the situation he lifted Zim's corpse for everyone to see.

"Zim was not a kid with a green condition!" He shouted "He was an alien who wanted to destroy us!"

He started to pull on the antennae to make his point.

"Dear lord!" A woman in the crowd screams "Now he's desecrating the body!"

 _ **"ZIM!"**_ Keef shrieked, racing over to the house but was stopped by the authorities. "Let me pass! He was my bestest friend!"

"That poor weirdo."

"Aww." Several people said sympathetically.

Unintentionally the redhead had come to rub salt in the wound now.

"Why won't anybody believe me?!" Din snapped "I'm giving you evidence of an alien Invader and you're _**still**_ siding with him!"

"He's distracted!" The chief said "Put him in a crazy bucket now!"

Hearing the order, several men lunged towards the boy, Dib tried to fight back but he was hardly strong enough to escape from a squad.

"Ugh! _**Wait**_! You gotta listen to me!"

"You have the right to remain silence." A lobotomised cop said coldly. "Everything you say can and _**will**_ be used against you in a court of law."

"Good job men." The chief said "Get him out of my sight before I put the law into my own hands."

"But he... I... You..."

"Better stay quiet kid." A fat cop said "You're only making yourself look bad with your babbling."

As Dib was thrown into the back of a cop squad, the last thing he saw was the people of the cul-de-sac in front of Zim's house, watching as Gir ran towards the dead alien, tears coming down his robotic cheeks.

"What a loyal pup."

"Poor puppy."

"Such an senseless act of violence."

The police was trying to keep the civilians from entering the scene of the crime as they put the yellow tape around the premises.

The neighbors simply took of their hats or lowered their heads as a sign of respect of mourning, some hardly knew the introverted loud green kid, but he sure made a lasting impression.

Dib on his part was horrified, looking back as the car drove away.

Seeing people giving the Invader their final goodbyes was too much for him.

 _ **"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL FOR SAVING THE EARTH!"**_

"Jail?" The driver asked "After what you did, jail will be the least of your worries."

Dib understood the subtlety.

He could now only look up at the stars.

Because by ending Zim's life, he had ruined **_his._**

 _"What have I done to myself?"_

* * *

 ** _Years Later:_**

"Any last words Dib Membrane?"

As they strapped the needles into her arms, He said one last time "I saved us all."

"Nothing to say to your family?"

Dib saw his father and sister behind the bullet proof glass, Gaz predictably player her Game Slave, his Father gave him an unreadable expression.

Adding insult to injury Gir was also there, shedding artificial tears behind his green puppy disguise, ironic that the media has labeled Zim's evil minion a hero, while _he_ , who has stopped the alien menace was the one being called a _"danger to society."_

"Why won't you believe me?!" Dib cried out in desperation **_"ZIM TRIED TO DESTROY US ALL! I WAS SAVING US!"_**

"Typical." The executioner said with disgust "Criminals like you will never accept any guilt."

Minutes later, as the Sodium Pentothal, Pancuronium, and Potassium swam through his veins all Dib could do was cry.

 _"But... I'm a hero_ _... I **saved** the human race from total destruction... And **this** is my reward?."_

"Death is too good for people like you."

After what seemed like forever, Dib closed his eyes one last time, never to open them again.

"My poor insane son."

* * *

 _ **The idea behind this story came from an old drawing, presumably done by Jhonen Vasquez himself in which we see the silhouette of Dib holding a smoking gun over Zim's corpse.**_

 ** _As a side note: Yeah, I'm quite aware of the fact that in real life an autopsy would reveal Zim's alien origin and would have exonerate Dib from any wrong doing, maybe even getting the recognition he craves but considering the stupidity of the people around Dib, everyone is more likely to think he messed up the organs somehow since he "desecrated" Zim's corpse rather than the obvious conclusion that he's not from this world._**

 _ **So I left that implied since we all know that an autopsy is mandatory but considering Dib was still sent to death row, it's very clear that people still refused to believe him.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
